Crime And Punishment
by greengirl82
Summary: After Emily and JJ screw up on a case, Hotch is forced to play strick boss... Two shot. Part Two COMPLETED
1. He's The Boss

**Crime And Punishment**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, duh.

Summary: After Emily and JJ get in trouble while working a case, Hotch plays the strict boss and orders them to clean up the entire BAU floor.

A/N: So yep, this one was posted earlier but since it was riddled with mistakes I decided to re-edit and post it again along with it's sequel. May be a little ooc, but who cares? Enjoy. The second part will be rated M.

Thanks for reading, reviews are nice too.

* * *

"It is a paradox that every dictator has climbed to power on the ladder of free speech. Immediately on attaining power each dictator has suppressed all free speech except his own." Herbert Hoover

* * *

"Quiet, quiet, quiet!" Dave shouted over the two angry women "No more yelling."

"Well you're yelling." Emily pointed out folding her arms across her chest.

Dave raised an eyebrow at the brunette and turned his attention to the two male profilers.

"What's going on here?" Dave asked.

Emily, JJ, Morgan and Reid all start talking at once.

"One at a time." Dave said rubbing his forehead "Reid how about you go first?"

"Why him?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Because he's easiest to read." Dave said "What happened?"

"Emily and JJ were trying to sneak out of the BAU before Hotch gave them their punishment." Reid said sighing "And we were stopping them."

"What punishment?" Dave asked confused "Why are they being punished?"

"They screwed up on a case" Morgan gloated "And Hotch told them that if they screwed up again that they'd get punished."

"Knock that smirk off your face before I knock you on your ass." Emily muttered to him.

"Prentiss, JJ" Hotch called out of his office "My office now!"

"Ha ha" Morgan chuckled earning a glare from both women who headed up the catwalk.

Emily sighed as she knocked on the door and both women rolled there eyes when they heard Hotch's standard "Come in."

Huffing out of annoyance both women walk in and see the stern look on Hotch's face.

"You wanted to see us, sir." Emily saucily replied.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the tone, "You two need to learn that there are consequences for your actions..."

"We already know that Hotch" JJ said "And we both don't need to be treated like we're five year olds. I have a kid myself."

Hotch groaned and said, "You both need to grow up, and things are going to start changing around here."

"What?" Emily asked "What are you going to make us do?"

"You both are placed on stand down, no going out in the field. You'll be relegated to desk duty, if we leave on a case you'll both stay behind at the police station.

"WHAT?" Emily and JJ said in angered unison.

"That's just stupid." Emily said seeing Hotch's eyebrow lift at that.

Hotch could tell she was challenging him, so he did the only thing left to do, he gave both women the glare he only reserved for unsubs and people who challenged his authority.

JJ squirmed under the glare, but Emily held her head high not meeting his eyes but not looking away.

"You think that's stupid, Prentiss?" Hotch tone told her that he was not backing down, "Well I just got off the phone with Strauss and she gave me full authority to punish you two as I see fit."

JJ and Emily exchanged looks both wondering how they'd be punished.

"You two are going to clean the BAU from top to bottom" Hotch said seeing both women's jaws drop at that.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You're joking right?" JJ asked "Tell me he's joking."

"No joke." Hotch said "I don't care if it takes all night. And no asking Garcia or the janitorial staff for help."

A knock pulled the two angry women from Hotch's eyes and saw Dave peek his head in.

"Morgan, Reid and I are going for lunch," Dave said eyeing the women "Do you want to join?"

"Yes" JJ said.

"Thank God" Emily added.

"No, Prentiss and JJ will be sticking around here, cleaning." Hotch said seeing the women give him a look "You three go have fun, Dave."

"Sure thing." Dave said raising an eyebrow but closing the door behind him.

"That is so not fair" JJ told Hotch.

"Yeah well that's life" Hotch told her, "Now go get to work."

When the two women didn't move, he gave them a glare, "I said move it now!"

JJ grabbed Emily's arm and marched out the door, while Emily muttered, "When did he grow a pair?"

Hotch walked down the catwalk to the bullpen and was pleased to see it was a lot cleaner then it was before.

Seeing the two women walking towards the elevator, Hotch holds a small smile.

"See how much better it is when you follow the rules?" Hotch said.

"The bathroom and the supply room are clean" JJ stated.

"We're going to lunch" Emily added in heading to the elevator.

"Have fun." Hotch said walking towards the bathrooms.

Hotch walked into the men's room and stopped midstep, the bathroom was still a mess, turning on his heel Hotch bolted out of the men's room to the elevators.

"Hurry." Emily hissed while JJ kept jabbing the button for the elevators to open, both releasing a breath as the doors opened.

"Parking garage" JJ said jabbing the button to close the doors.

"Hurry up." Emily said watching out for any sign of him.

Both women smirked as the doors closed but jumped back startled when a hand stopped the doors from closing.

"Prentiss, JJ" Hotch voice echoed through the hallway.

"Close the door" Emily ordered.

"I am" JJ said frantically as the door reopened "Pretend you don't hear him."

"Not so fast" Hotch said giving them both a hard look.

"Son of a bitch" Emily muttered.

"We're sorry Hotch" JJ said not meeting his glare.

"We couldn't hear you" Emily threw in.

"Enough with the lies." Hotch said stepping aside so they could get out of the elevator "Out, now."

Hotch sat in a chair watching Emily scrub the BAU men's room floor while, JJ scrubbed the toilets.

"This is so disgusting" Emily whispered to JJ.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast" JJ whispered "I'm starving."

"Me too." Emily whispered back looking over her shoulder as Hotch sat in a chair on his cell phone "Say something."

"Why me?" JJ asked.

"Because he's nicer to you" Emily said seeing the skeptical look flash across her face "Well he usually is."

JJ shrugged and turned around "Um, Hotch? We haven't had lunch yet."

"Neither have the homeless people on skid row, now quit yapping and clean." Hotch said giving both women a hard look.

"He looks crazy" Emily whispered "You think he finally had a total meltdown."

"Probably." JJ whispered "I think he really is out of his mind."

"I'm not crazy" Hotch said loudly "I'm just pissed off, you broke the rules and their are consequences for breaking the rules. Be glad it's me who's doing this and not Strauss."

"Come on Hotch, we said we're sorry" Emily groaned out.

"And besides I can't get this urinal clean enough" JJ said.

"Use your hands with the sponge instead of the toilet brush." Hotch said.

"Ew, no" JJ said disgusted.

"Either that or use your toothbrush" Hotch said getting up to lean on the door frame "And after you finish this restroom your heading towards the locker rooms and you know how messy fellow agents can be."

Emily and JJ exchanged horrified looks.

"Aw come on, Hotch" Emily whined.

JJ's gloved covered hand picked up the urinal cake, groaning out, "Ew."

Emily looked over and moved out of the way when JJ tossed it towards the can.

"Gross" Emily moaned out, as she kept mopping the floor.

"Alright all ready." Hotch said walking away from the door to sit back down with a smirk on his face.

"Lousy piece of..." Emily muttered.

"What was that?" Hotch said.

"Nothing." JJ said lightly giving Emily a pleading look, then whispered "I'm not cut out for this."

Hotch sat in the bullpen watching Emily and JJ scrub down the conference room, when he saw Reid storm in looking green with Morgan walking behind him shaking his head while Dave held an apologetic look on his face.

"Reid I said I was sorry" Dave said genuinely.

"You have to learn your limits, Dave." Reid said walking over to his desk and resting his head on the cold wood.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Apparently while you were here playing the bad cop, I tried too hard to be the cool cop." Dave said.

"Cool cop?" Reid asked groaning "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hotch saw Reid get up and rush for the bathrooms, looking over at Morgan who was rubbing his temples with his hands.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Dave here wanted to prove he was a more fun superior than you with your laying down the law with the girls and..." Morgan said wincing at his memory.

"And what?" Hotch asked looking from Morgan to Dave.

"He totally overstuffed Reid with junk food and ice cream and well..." Morgan said "Reid threw up all over the back of the SUV."

Dave groaned at that, "Now I'm going to have to clean up puke..."

"No you wont." Hotch said smirking "Prentiss, JJ! Grab your gear and meet me in the parking garage."

"What?" Dave asked looking as the two messy, dirty agents walked tiredly down the catwalk into the bullpen.

"Hotch, we're tired." Emily moaned as her muscles ached.

Hotch raised an eyebrow to them, "I'm thought I told you to grab your gear."

"Hotch we haven't eaten all day." JJ said as her stomach rumbled "I'm hungry."

"Well you won't be in five minutes" Hotch said.

Dave pulled Hotch aside "What the hell did you do to them?" Dave asked seeing the two women rest on the desk.

Hotch turned his sight to the two women giving them a glare, "You don't get it, Dave. They are sneaky, lying..."

Emily and JJ gasp at that.

"But Hotch they haven't ate all day?" Dave asked.

"He's crazy." JJ whispered.

"JJ, Emily go get something to eat." Dave said "Hotch look at me, this isn't working you cannot be this extreme with your punishment."

"Strauss gave me carte blanche over punishing them." Hotch said sighing "I sound like a crazy person don't I."

"Yep" JJ and Emily said standing in the bullpen while eating.

Emily sighed and stretched her arms "Look, I get that we screwed up. Majorly and we won't ever let that happen again, right Jayje."

"You can believe that." JJ said.

"But there has to be a line drawn between being a boss who's giving a verbal warning to a dictator." Emily said "And now that we've apologized we'd like to put this whole ordeal behind us. Agreed?"

Hotch sighed, "Agreed."

Emily smirked as she went to her desk, relieved that this was over.

"As good of a boss as you are" JJ said going to her desk "And no offense but you are a really bad bad cop."

"I know" Hotch said "Nobody likes being the bad cop."

"Except for Strauss" Dave joked.

Morgan chuckled at that, "Now that's a role she relishes."

Hotch wandered into the bullpen the next morning, surprised to see JJ and Emily there already, walking up the catwalk he nodded to them.

"Ladies." Hotch greeted.

"Morning, Hotch." Emily greeted seeing him open his office door, she turns to JJ with a smirk.

Hotch closes the door behind him and shouts out, "PRENTISS!"

Emily shot JJ a grin and said, "Guess he didn't like the surprise."

The door barges open and Hotch stared at the brunette in the bullpen holding up the small waste basket "The water trick? Really?"

Hotch sloshed through the water on his office floor putting the waste basket back, plotting his own prank revenge.

* * *

"A discipline I have observed is an attitude of love and reverence to people." Bessie Head

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

The review button is kind of a loner, how about showing him some love?


	2. Throw You Off

**Crime And Punishment**

Disclaimer: CBS not me, owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch retaliates for the prank that Emily pulled on him which escalates into something more...

A/N: So I hadn't originally decided to do a sequel but a talk with SSA Annie Em helped me figure this one out. So this one will still have humor but added in will be romance...

So thanks for reading, please remember to review.

* * *

"Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression and retaliation. The foundation for such a method is love." Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Hotch smirked as he stared at the print outs that Garcia gave him. He couldn't believe that this was a young Emily Prentiss.

Chuckling at the image of the teenage goth with the jet black hair that matched the ensemble, he couldn't believe how cute she was a rebel youth.

Shaking his head at the image, he looked around the bullpen and was pleasantly relieved that he came in an hour earlier than he normally did, because he knew that Emily would arrive early as usual.

He couldn't wait to see the reaction on the brunette agents face when she got a look at his revenge. He felt a twinge of guilt but shook it off when he grudgingly remember sloshing through his flooded out office to pick up the soaking wet waste basket.

She got him good, he could admit that much. He hadn't no idea about that kind of prank and she actually pulled it off on him.

Hotch would never admit it but when he got to be the authoritative boss over her and JJ, after their incident on a case, it turned him on giving her orders and the alpha male in him was turned on when she had to do everything he said.

But he knew that she held no feelings for him like that, which was unfortunate for him.

Walking up the catwalk to his office, Hotch had a final glance around the bullpen and smirked at the print out fliers of the teenage Emily smirking in her yearbook photo all on display around the bullpen.

_'This is going to be so good.'_ Hotch thought.

Emily strolled out of the elevator towards the glass doors of the BAU and stopped midstep, turning to her left she saw some of the agents from the Counter Terrorism look up at her making Emily feel self-conscious.

_'What the hell is up with the looks?'_ Emily thought _'I know I this isn't a dream because I still got my clothes on.'_

Looking away she could hear the snickering as she looked up to the glass door and paused as her eyes widen in horror.

"What the fu..." Emily started only to see Anderson walk pass her entering the bullpen, raising an eyebrow and head shake.

Glowering at the buffoon agent, Emily ripped the flyer off the glass door and walked in only to see everyone look up at her.

"Great" Emily muttered to herself "All that's missing is me naked without my homework."

Emily turned to the door of the break room and ripped off the flyer, _'Oh there's going to be hell to pay.'_

Emily shoved open the break room door only to see Garcia and Kevin separate from their kiss.

"Did you do this?" Emily demanded holding up the flyer of her yearbook picture "Answer me!"

"No!" Kevin said "I didn't do it."

Garcia patted the flustered Kevin on the shoulder, "I think she's talking to me lamp chop."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do this to me?"

"Well I was asked if I wanted to participate in a funny prank" Garcia said, toying with her fingernail "I honestly didn't think you'd take it this hard."

Emily's jaw dropped, "Who asked you to do this?"

Garcia murmured quietly, causing both Emily and Kevin to lean in.

"Who? Emily rasked.

"Hotch" Garcia repeated louder.

"Hotch?" Emily said in shock turning her head to the bullpen "What? Why?"

Clearing her throat, "The waste basket prank." Garcia offered.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "That was a harmless prank, this is just flat out mean."

Garcia shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think you'd take it this hard..."

Looking at the two flyers in her hands, Emily asked, "How many did you make?"

Garcia looked up at the ceiling, causing Emily to groan as she repeated the question.

"Twenty five." Garcia said feeling remorseful as Emily groaned, "I'm so sorry, gumdrop. Really I am."

Emily snorted shaking her head, and murmured, "Yeah, right."

* * *

Storming out, Emily looked around the bullpen, giving everyone the evil eye as she collected the flyers only pausing once to count the number of flyers.

"Three are missing" Emily murmured to herself.

"Looking for something, Princess?" Morgan said teasingly from his desk, causing Emily to turn and see him holding up a flyer.

"Give that to me" Emily ordered grabbing at the flyer only for him to pull it away.

Morgan chuckled as he pulled the flyer from her grip only to grunt in pain when she socked him in the stomach and grabbed the flyer from his hand.

"No need to rough house, Princess" Morgan said rubbing his stomach.

"Well nobody likes a smart ass, Morgan." Emily said looking over at the filing cabinet and seeing the second to the last flyer.

Grabbing it, Emily wondered where the last flyer would be and looked up to see Hotch wearing a big smirk on his face. This made Emily narrow her eyes at her boss.

_'Oh two can play this game'_ Emily thought walking up the catwalk to Hotch's office.

Barging in to Hotch's office, causing him to look up in surprise.

"You know there is this invention called a door, and it was created to make people knock" Hotch told her smirkingly.

"Why should I have to knock when I can happily barge in for free?" Emily replied back, "Now give it to me."

Hotch frowned at her question, "What?"

"Don't play cute, Aaron Hotchner" Emily said raising an eyebrow "Because its not going to work on me."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that but snorted.

"So I take it you've seen these?" Hotch asked, holding up the final flyer as he got out of his seat walking over towards her.

Emily held up the rest of the flyers, "Took me forty minutes to get all these back, now give me the last one."

Hotch tapped his chin, "Nope."

Emily narrowed her eyes, _'I'm going to get the upper hand in this, no matter_ _what.'_

A spark of an idea flashed in her mind, while Hotch released a dimple at the frustration she wore on her face.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." Hotch told her, "Just like in that yearbook photo. Did the photographer piss you off?"

Emily inhaled her breath while Hotch chuckle at the idea that he got the better of her. Looking over at the window she saw that the BAU was still marginally empty but the agents that were there were too far wrapped up in their own worlds.

Exhaling, Emily looked up watching Hotch smirk and knew to get the upper hand she'd have to something that would throw him through a loop, she launched herself on him and kissed him hard and deep catching him off guard.

Hotch's eyes widened in shock when he felt Emily's lips on him, while she grinded her hips against him. His body immediately responded to her actions, but his mind was screaming that it was Prentiss that was rubbing up against his friend.

Grabbing her shoulders to try and pull her away, he ended up pulling her close to him and nipping on her lower lip which caused her to moan as his tongue made its way into her mouth while their they battled for dominance over the kiss.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her backwards to his couch, pulling her down on to the seat not breaking contact with their lips.

Emily felt her eyes open, and she realized this was not going the way she planned and pulled back breaking for air.

"What..." Emily panted while Hotch's hands were at her zipper, "What... what are you doing?"

Hotch frowned at her question, "Don't you want to?"

Emily ponder that, that kiss was mind blowing making her lose all function of her thoughts, while Hotch pulled his suit jacket off of him on to the floor. Hotch lifted up her white work shirt, kissing a trail up to her chest.

"Emily?" Hotch asked "Do you want me to stop this?"

Emily shook her head, to distracted by the small traces his tongue made on her stomach, "No."

Hotch pulled her pants and panties down, as she leaned up tossing her shirt on the floor next to him, not caring how exposed she was in front of him.

Hotch felt the breath leave his body as he realized how beautiful Emily was lying her waiting for him to take her and make her his.

Looking down, Emily's hand crept up to pull his shirt free from his slacks and undo the buttons until his shirt was open causing him to shrug himself free of it and throwing it on the pile of clothes next to them.

Emily's finger traced the scars on his body, and leaned forward to kiss it causing Hotch's eyes to close at the contact.

Leaning back, Emily whispered, "Close the blinds unless you plan to give the BAU a peepshow."

* * *

Emily leaned back and watched Hotch quickly shut the blinds and lock his door, turning around he stared at the beauty laying there waiting for him, he pulled his pants off of him as he went to her.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Hotch asked positioning himself between her, as he lined himself up with her core.

Emily smiled, cupping his cheeks, "Yes."

Pulling her into a searing kiss, Hotch ran his hands up the curve of her breast, tracing over her nipples eliciting a sigh of content as he thrust forward in her feeling her up then pulling back out starting a rhythmic pattern.

"Oh God" Emily moaned out causing Hotch to kiss her to quiet her down.

Thrusting in back and forth, Hotch could feel Emily tighten her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as her legs wrapped around his waist as he descended forward going faster with each stroke feeling her milk him.

Emily nibbled on his ear, making him thrust faster as she moaned out his name in pleasure. Feeling her tighten around him he moved his hand to their connecting bodies and thumbed her bundle of nerves as she felt him bite her shoulder as she came.

Hotch fell over the edge right after she did, and pulled back panting hard looking down at the flushed woman beneath him, he wrapped his arms around Emily rolling them so she was laying on top of him.

"That was unexpected" Hotch panted, "Who knew pranks would cause this?"

"Does that mean I get my picture back?" Emily asked feeling Hotch kiss her neck.

"Not yet" Hotch said nipping at the skin of her neck "Not until you tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Emily asked.

"Tell me why you kissed me?" Hotch asked looking down at her.

Biting her lip, "I thought it would throw you off your game so I could get the last flyer back."

"And?" Hotch asked.

"It threw me off my game." Emily admitted "Because I ended up wanting this instead."

Hotch smirked at her, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "You really are cute, you know that."

The brunette sighed once he pressed a kiss her forehead, inhaling their combined sweat and sex.

"Besides being the strict boss was a total turn on until I had to clean the bathrooms" Emily admitted.

He raised an eyebrow at her, watching in glee as she got dressed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Emily leaned down to kiss Hotch, "Back to work."

Grabbing her by the waist, he handed her the flyer, "Here, you've earned this back."

Emily took the flyer and kissed Hotch, "Thanks."

"Oh and Emily?" Hotch said watching her turn to look at him, "You'll be seeing more of strict Hotch tonight..."

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because he's got plans for you." Hotch said smirking at her.

Emily's face held an impassive look, which made Hotch wonder if she didn't want to continue this but when she broke into a grin he relaxed.

"All right" Emily said nodding, "Just as long as it doesn't involve cleaning."

"Nope" Hotch said smirking, "Just fun activities."

* * *

Winston Churchill said, "There's nothing wrong with change, if its done in the right direction."

* * *

**The End**

Ok, tell me what did you think? Did it live up to chapter one? Leave a review and let me know...


End file.
